Audition
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Macavity needs help with an audition and there's only one cat that can help him... Gus the Theater Cat. Part of "A Pair of Preposterous Pairings Challenge" between me and Brittny... granted not as bad as Thundering Lust *shivers at the thought of that story* Anyway, I'm sure that you will enjoy this one more than the other. Plot more or less given to me by Brittny.


HAT: Brittny and I have a challenge for one another. She's doing two random pairings that goes against every fiber of her being and I'm doing two that go against every fiber of my being so here's the second after a very long wait of trying to stomach this. We're doing this to see if we can make everything work. This challenge is called "A Pair of Preposterous Pairings" and if you want you can do this with your friends so long as you credit Brit and I. Yes, we're insane, a Canadian and American are working together to bring international insanity to the world MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Munkustrap: *chortles at Mac's expese* Oh yeah, and you can do this challenge with a friend as well. Have them choose two pairings for yourself and you choose two for them and you have to try and make them work even if it goes against every single fiber of your being.

HAT: Please- no, I'm not gonna say please... you put the name of the challenge in the summary or you're going to get ignored in this challenge. *shivers* And here it goes with this... one-shot.

(Funfact: Macavity was playing for a part of this)

* * *

A young ginger cat paces in his den, flipping through a book, all white like between the covers, his yellow eyes reading the words with rapt attention and half desperation. He mutters under his breath and then tears a paw through his wild mane-like head fur. How, he asks himself, can he get this down with now help? Is it even possible? The answer to both of the questions banging in his mind. He needs help with this and he doesn't know if he's any good which is why he needs the help.

In his paws is a script.

For a play.

Yes, he's trying for being an actor. He had said to himself long ago that he would try things before he tosses them aside and acting happens to be on the bucket list.

_I know! I should ask Gus for help, _Macavity thinks before becoming a ginger blur and goes in the direction of Gus the Theater Cat's den, luckily out of sight of everyone, even the ever watchful Skimbleshanks and his mentor Ruthenbalt to his knowledge, which he has to admit is an impressive feat seeing as the two work on a railway where they have to have sharp eyes and be able to catch everything as well as the fact they frequently take care of kits. And to not be caught by Jennyanydots, the Gumbie Cat, was his most impressive feat as well because she takes care of kits all the time and even knows what the kits are planning before they do it. But as stated before: to Macavity's knowledge.

He stops at the door and hesitates, not knowing if the older tomcat would want to help him. Blush covers the face of the red cat, though it can't be seen behind the red fur, at the thought of asking for help. Macavity is a prideful young tom, so he's not one for asking for help. He shakes his head. If he wants to see if this is what he wants to do in life and make sure he's _really _tried he'll have to do this. This time he'll make an exception about asking for help and knocks on the door after taking a deep breath. Then the brown and black tom opens the door.

"Hello, Macavity. What're you doing here?" the actor asks.

Believe it or not, Asparagus Sr. is the heartthrob of the tribe for the time being (Tugger's aiming to become the next one). He has all the she-cats falling at his feet and he makes all the toms jealous at the attention he receives from the queens and even a few of the toms. Gus, however flirtatious, doesn't flirt with the kits, rather, he tells them amazing stories and then goes to flirt with the adult queens. Macavity, admittedly, is one of the toms that has fallen for the actor's charms and has a bit of a crush on him... not that he'll ever admit it.

"U-um... I have an audition soon and I was hoping you'd help me..." Macavity answers shyly.

A broad grin. "Sure! Come on in I just finished the tea," the older tom replies, opening the door further and stepping to the side. Macavity enters the den and looks around and finds it near and cozy. "What part are you going for in what play?"

Blush, but at least he knows it can't be seem. "It's an original play by one of the cats at the place."

"Oh? What's it about?" Gus asks, ears pricked and his head tilting.

"Do you want to read?"

"No, I want to hear it from your perspective."

"O-okay...

"Go on."

"Oh! Um... It's about a queen that's in love with this one time, but another tom comes around and she starts falling for him and then they end up having to make a lot of decisions when an army comes to take the land," Macavity says. "I'm the one that comes and she falls for."

Gus smirks. "You would be the one to play the one to cause trouble."

Macavity scratches the back of his head. "Y-yeah... Would you help me?"

"Of course! Give me the script," requests the Theater Cat.

"Here," Macavity says, holding out the script, it already being open to the right place.

Gus reads the script and then nods before closing the script. "Jekolip, please tell me what to do."

Immediately the ginger tom knows what to say next. "Choose me," the younger tom says softly.

"I love you, but I love Jupiter, too."

"But do you know everything about him?" Macavity demands.

"I know plenty! I love him and know he'll be wonderful for me."

"Then why're you here with me?"

Gus makes himself gape before he lowers his head. "I'm... I-I don't know."

Macavity moves forward, and though shorter, pulls GUs' face up so he can stare into his eyes. "Maybe this will convince you..."

"What-" Gus stops, like the script says, and then raises his eyebrow expectantly. "You were to kiss Malintela."

"I-I know," Macavity says.

"And why didn't you?"

"Well, I thought th-that we'd stop there."

"Have you ever heard of a stage kiss?"

Macavity slowly nods. "Yeah..."

"Then do that," Gus advises.

"Okay," Macavity nods. "I'll try."

Gus nods and starts again. "I love him and I know that he'll be wonderful for me."

"then why're you here with me?"

"I'm... I-I don't know."

"Maybe this will convince you," Macavity says before moving forward and kissing the other tom.

Macavity feels amazing. He finally kisses his crush and the other tom does something that shocks the ginger... he kisses back. Macavity feels like he's on top of the world and Gus tastes amazing! When Gus pulls away, his lips are left tingling and he's completely forgotten what they were doing just now.

"You did it wrong," Gus informs.

"S-sorry," Macavity grumbles.

Gus smirks. "No you're not... never apologize for something you don't mean."

Macavity nods. "I promise."

Gus tilts his head to the side. "Satisfied?"

_I should be,_ Macavity thinks as he nods. "Yes."

He smiles. "No... do you have a crush on me?"

"No!" Macavity lies, blush covering his face."

"You're lying."

"You don't know that. I could be acting."

"But you're not... you know, you're terrible at hiding your emotions," Gus says before he ruffles the young tom's head fur. "Alright, you have a chance of getting that part. I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Macavity says as he's shooed out.

"You're welcome," Gus says merrily before closing the door.

Macavity grins at the thought of the kiss. With that in mind he merrily goes to his audition... which he's late for. If he runs, he can make it.


End file.
